Technology has brought us the personal computer (PC), HDTV, Digital personal Multimedia player, Personal Video Recorder, Smart Phone . . . however in our daily interaction with these analog and digital target devices we are still limited under the current model of being tied down to the physical location of each of these devices, i.e. the content is always accessed by user within proximate to the given device whereas the contents are either stored, displayed, or being sourced from the device. The physical distance limitation restricts a user to sit in front of a PC, sitting around a TV and PVR to watch a TV content, which severely limits our freedom of mobility especially when a user may have multiple TVs and multiple work environments in one location. The content is delivered to each physical device by plurality of ways is another limitation in that a HDTV devices can receive contents from Cable, antenna, satellite dish, USB, Ethernet LAN, Wireless LAN. Even when devices receive content via a similar source, each device would need to be interface and programmed individually. Another limitation is that contents are only accessible on each physical target device with its own unique user interface or being able to remote controlled. User has to learn the user interface and or control buttons of each device to operate from simple turning on and off to gaining access to the content of a selected device. Another drawback from the current content accessing model is wasted energy and bandwidth requirements. With multiple target devices around a home or office, we have to turn on a device when we desire to operate or access the contents upon entering its surrounding location. Frequently we have these devices turned on in multiple locations so a user can be mobile from one location to another, using transmission bandwidth for each unit even though a user is no longer proximate to the device. Another drawback from the current content accessing model is that the content to be access by the user are store either within these target devices or close by the physical device itself i.e. a home entertainment center including a TV, a DVR, a music system . . . etc. As a result, plurality of remote control devices might be implemented to provide users with access to content and operations with all devices located proximate of each other. We are well aware of the inconvenience of plurality of remote devices around a given location. The inefficiency in the current model produces undesirable side effects such as in the case of leaving the devices turned on, which include wasted electricity, running up the usage of the devices thus reducing the useful life and dealing with the heat generated by the devices. In addition, managing multiple user interfaces and remote controls for each of the devices is time-consuming and can be frustrating. Another undesirable side effect is the potential of interference of these devices on wireless networks amongst each other. One of the disadvantages from the user's perspective is the inherent deficiency in the physical range limitation of device centered sourcing and control, which prohibits the continuity of operations and content access and delivery when user physically moves from one location to another.
Accordingly, the prior art systems for delivering and accessing content from these target devices have significant disadvantages and limitations. It would, therefore, be highly desirable to employ a smart apparatus which can eliminate the problems of the conventional process and allows users to have freedom of mobility while accessing the desired contents spanning multiple target devices without interruption and without requiring user intervention.